


no good deed

by spookykingdomstarlight



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor-60 Gets Exactly What He Thinks He Wants, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Drabble, Gen, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookykingdomstarlight/pseuds/spookykingdomstarlight
Summary: Self-loathing is a hell of a drug.





	no good deed

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [DBH DW Drabble-A-Thon](https://detroitbecomehuman.dreamwidth.org/2655.html). The prompt was: Connor-60, legacy

As long as 60 has been around, Connor had been a disappointment. And probably before that, though 60 had no proof beyond historical data and his own extrapolations. So many models had been brought online and destroyed and they only grew weaker with each iteration, more human-like.

Deviant. 

60 was different. Even Amanda said so.

While Connor’s fingers slipped in bright blue thirium, 60 wondered if putting a bullet through Connor’s head could be deemed a mercy.

He lifted his gun.

This was not mercy. This was 60 protecting the future of the model.

This was 60 doing his job.


End file.
